1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging bag technology, in particular to an airbag with a bent head portion and a repeated sealing and filling effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, transparent inflatable bags have been used extensively for packing fragile objects, such that when an external impact is exerted onto the objects, a buffering function is provided for preventing the objects from being broken or damaged.
In present existing techniques of sealing an air-column bag, there is no air column formed above a sealing line, so that the seal must be torn and the air column must be broken before the objects can be taken out. In other words, such conventional bag cannot be used repeatedly.
In another air-column bag with a square shape and having openings for a flexible access of the objects in the bag, but such conventional bag with openings fails to resist moisture and ultraviolet light.
Obviously, a buffering airbag with the repeated use function is required.